


Encouraging Independence

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you encourage independence you should be prepared for the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encouraging Independence

**Title:** Encouraging Independence  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Surprise. Highlight to see * Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley.*  
 **Summary:** When you encourage independence you should be prepared for the consequences.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #47: Independence  
 **Warnings:** Het implied, no others that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** I dunno where this bunny came from. *ducks*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Encouraging Independence

~

“You’ve always encouraged me to be independent,” Draco said.

Lucius' face hardened. “This isn't what I meant,” he snapped. “Consorting with Gryffindors doesn't make you independent, it makes you foolish!”

Taking a deep breath, Draco stood up. “We’ve already eloped. Even now, your grandchild may be on the way.”

Lucius’ face went purple with rage. “Bloody Potter! It’s his fault for being queer!” he roared. Narcissa moved to calm him.

“Perhaps dinner next week?” she suggested.

Draco nodded, making his escape.

“How’d it go?” he was asked upon arriving home.

Draco hugged Ginny. “It'll be all right,” he said. “Eventually.”

~


End file.
